The disclosed subject matter relates to self-locking clamp apparatus, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that clamp to vehicle panels during assembly to facilitate lifting and positioning of the panels.
Vehicle panel fitment assist processes, particularly door lift assist processes, provide ergonomic means of lifting and installing heavy components on a vehicle. Lift mechanisms are used to position doors on the vehicle, and these door lift mechanisms can have clamps that secure the door to the lift mechanism to facilitate accurate positioning. Clamp structure can affect integrity of the connection to the door to enhance positioning accuracy and ergonomics.